


put a price on emotion

by perrienova



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Overdose, heavily inspired by fine line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova
Summary: Perrie is an addict. Jade just wants everything to be alright.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 18





	put a price on emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @lookuplaughing's Fine Line Challenge! Thank you Exi and Tamera for letting me work out the plot with you guys.

Put a price on emotion. 

The pinholes in Perrie’s arm ached. 

She lays on her mattress, needle and burnt spoon on the messy bedside table, her stash carefully tucked away in the table’s drawer. Her mind was elsewhere, eyes unfocused as her breathing deepens. 

I’m looking for something to buy. 

What feels like a couple minutes (a few hours) pass by, and Perrie needs to call Jade. She needs her. She needs her. She needs her. 

“‘Lo?” Jade mumbles on the other side of the phone. 

You’ve got my devotion. 

Perrie figures it must be late at night. She can’t find the words. She can’t find any words at all. 

“I’ll be right over,” Jade says, hanging up. 

But man, I can hate you sometimes. 

Jade knows her so well. She loves Jade. Jade doesn’t need to know that, though. Jade can’t know that. The rejection might kill Perrie. She needs her. She needs her. She needs her. 

There’s a knock on the door.

Perrie goes to get up and falls to the floor. 

I don’t want to fight you.

“It’s open,” Perrie yells out, voice muffled by the carpet. 

Jade opens the door, sighing at the sight in front of her. Even in just the short amount of time she knew Perrie, she had gotten visibly worse. Her eyes are sunken, cheeks hollow, blonde hair consistently a dirty mess. Jade yanks Perrie up by the armpits, pulling her back into bed. Jade lays down beside Perrie, spooning her and stroking her hair. 

“You can’t keep doing this, baby,” Jade whispers after a few hours, gently kissing Perrie’s head. 

And I don’t want to sleep in the dirt. 

“I know,” Perrie admits somberly. She can feel herself coming down. “I’m sorry I called, I’m so sorry.”

Jade and Perrie had broken up. 

“I’m glad you did. It helps me to know that you’re safe.” 

“God, I hate you sometimes,” Perrie feels tears begin to fall down her face. 

We’ll get the drinks in. 

“I hate you sometimes, too.” 

And I’ll get to thinking of her. 

It’s been days since Perrie had seen Jade. Perrie was on edge, needing to feel that familiar piercing in her arm. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

She shuts her door, making sure to lock it this time. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

She puts the grayish white powder in her bent spoon, knowing how cliche she must look. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

She holds her lighter beneath the spoon. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

It melts down, and Perrie takes her syringe to the liquid, sucking it up. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

She shoves it in her arm, moaning as it enters her system. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

Jade hasn’t heard from Perrie in two weeks. The worry was eating away at her. When Jade called, Perrie wouldn’t answer. Every time the worst case scenario popped into Jade’s head, Perrie slumped down, chest torturously still, she shook it away violently. If Perrie got to that dark of a place, she would call Jade. She had to. 

Test of my patience. 

Perrie was done bothering her ex-girlfriend every time she got high. She turned her phone off a week ago and hadn’t turned it back on since. 

There’s things that we’ll never know. 

Today, however, Perrie was done. 

You sunshine, you temptress. 

She was done caring about her friends, her job, her family, her life. 

My hand’s at risk, I fold. 

She folds. 

Crisp trepidation. 

She triples the normal amount of powder in her spoon. 

I’ll try to shake this soon. 

She melts it down and lets the syringe suck up all the liquid in the spoon. 

Spreading you open. 

She shoves it in her arm, pulling the tie around her bicep tight with her teeth. 

Is the only way of knowing you. 

She needs her. She needs her. She needs her. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

Perrie can’t stop the tears from falling as she feels it enter her system. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

Jade can feel something was wrong. She has called Perrie ten times in the last hour and it was going straight to voicemail.

We’ll be a fine line. 

She needs to see Perrie. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

She needs her. She needs her. She needs her. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

The walk over to Perrie’s place was a short one. Jade arrives in half the time, having run the whole way there. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

Something was wrong. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

Jade climbs the stairs to Perrie’s floor, knocking loudly on the door. No response. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

“Perrie, I need you to answer me right now,” Jade yells. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

There’s no response. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

“Perrie, I swear to god, I will break down this door,” Jade says, frantically looking around her for something that could get the door open. 

The fire extinguisher. 

Jade takes the fire extinguisher, slamming it down on the door handle. It doesn’t budge. She smashes it again, and again, and again, shouting for Perrie. 

The handle breaks. 

We’ll be alright. 

Jade rushes into the apartment, finding Perrie in the bedroom. She isn’t breathing. 

We’ll be alright. 

Jade starts CPR, telling Siri to call 911. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

The lady on the phone says an ambulance is on the way. 

We’ll be a fine line. 

Perrie takes a light breath. 

We’ll be alright. 

Her eyes open. Jade is there. How did Jade get there? 

We’ll be alright. 

Jade pulls her into a kiss, needing to feel Perrie’s breath against her own. The EMT’s take Perrie, Jade riding in the ambulance to the hospital. The doctor’s have handled a million overdoses. They take care of her, they help her, they save her. 

Jade stays by her side for every moment, sleeping in the chair beside her hospital bed. 

She needs her. She needs her. She needs her.

And when Perrie gets out of rehab, Jade is there waiting for her. 

We’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lemoneyesharry


End file.
